


And you honored in blood rite.

by Kaesteranya



Series: Princess & Mercenary [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Size always matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you honored in blood rite.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for December 27, 2008.

In retrospect, he should have known that it was a bad idea, giving River over into Inara’s care while the two of them were having yet another one of their routine arguments. Mal, however, wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to issues like this one, and he was therefore duly punished for it when he came down to check on them and opened the hatch to find them both staring at him.

 

“Well,” said Inara with the brisk sort of professionalism that came with her career, “now that he’s here, you can see it for yourself and tell me if I’m right.”

 

River stared at Inara, stared at Mal, stared at Mal’s crotch area, and then stared at Inara again. She silently nodded.

 

“I knew it.” Inara let out a little melodramatic sigh. “And I thought he’d be bigger, given the size of his feet.”

 

From then on, Mal made it a point to keep River with the guys instead.


End file.
